


Stay

by miaf



Series: Seven [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Drama, F/F, Femslash, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaf/pseuds/miaf
Summary: “Stay,” Regina pleaded, reaching towards Maleficent’s hand, “please.”There were no more words said. The blonde returned to what had become her spot on Regina’s bed. She sat beside the naked beauty and took a lingering look at her body. Her eyes traveled from the firm ass to her spine, staring at her olive skin, climbing up her nape and ending at the disheveled dark hair. The queen had become so different from when they first met… yet all she could see in front of her was the young woman who came into her castle ages ago, terrified of herself and the world around her.OR, The one where Regina and Maleficent have a heart-to-heart between smoke and loveless kisses.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while listening to Sam Smith's "Stay with me". This is a prequel to another fanfiction involving Dragon Queen and Swan Queen.
> 
> It takes place six months after Season 4 finale. Gold’s free from being the Dark One and the Darkness is contained within the Sorcerer’s hat. Emma never became the Dark One. Emma and Hook never dated. Regina recently broke up with Robin Hood and is currently single, trying to cope with the loneliness she feels by sleeping with Maleficent.
> 
> Hope you like it. ;)

“Stay,” Regina pleaded, reaching towards Maleficent’s hand, “please.”

There were no more words said. The blonde returned to what had become her spot on Regina’s bed. She sat beside the naked beauty and took a lingering look at her body. Her eyes traveled from the firm ass to her spine, staring at her olive skin, climbing up her nape and ending at the disheveled dark hair. The queen had become so different from when they first met… yet all she could see in front of her was the young woman who came into her castle ages ago, terrified of herself and the world around her.

Regina sat on the bed, bringing her knees to her chest, with a bitter smile painting her face. Her cheeks were flustered, not only from the sex or her nakedness but also for the desperation of her previous words. The dragon-woman knew the queen hated to show vulnerability, her true feelings. She preferred to deny any hint of sorrow and loneliness; she preferred to pretend that she was content with her situation.

“Why do we always end up like this?”

The question surprised Maleficent. The answer was obvious. “Because it’s simpler.” Regina would invite her over for a glass of wine, they’d chat for thirty minutes until the queen straddled her. Maleficent would kiss, lick and fuck her. And then she’d go home. No questions asked.

“Is it?”

“You know it is,” the blonde stated, “for me and you.”

There was no answer. Mal stared at Regina’s eyes in a way only she knew how. The brown eyes weren’t as innocent as they once were, yet they remained sad and bright. Regina might have stood silent after the blonde’s words, but her miserable and lonely gaze told Maleficent all she needed to know.

“You need to tell her, Regina.”

“I can’t,” the queen’s voice was weak, shaking, she choked on the words that came out of red lips, “she’s happy now… with Henry and her parents… and I can’t destroy her happiness over some foolish infatuation.”

Maleficent rolled her eyes and cut the eye-glancing to reach the nightstand for a pack of cigarettes — smoking had become a handy tool to deal with stress. She took one out of the package and put it on her mouth, lighting the tip on fire with a flick of her wrist. The dragon-woman inhaled the smoke, which filled her lungs, and exhaled quickly.

“You say you want to change,” Mal started, “and yet you keep making the same mistakes over and over… You keep hiding, afraid to get hurt.”

“I **am** changing,” Regina’s voice became more intense, “I’m trying to be good. I can’t go back to old habits and merely take things that don’t belong to me.”

They stared at each other once again. Not like student and teacher, nor like lovers, but as old friends. Maleficent, in her own way, cherished the odd friendship she had with Regina. The young queen had saved her from herself long ago, had helped her regain her fire, and thus, the dragon felt the need to return the favor.

“This isn’t living and you know it,” the words left the blonde’s mouth strangled within the tobacco’s smoke, “you hide in this world’s version of the Dark Castle, just like you did thirty years ago… alone.”

Silence followed Maleficent’s words. Regina sighed loudly and reached for the cigarette between the blonde’s fingers, bringing it to her own mouth and inhaling deeply. The hot smoke burnt her throat. The dragon was used to the heat, but the brunette wasn’t; she coughed slightly as she exhaled. Her muscles instantly relaxed, and she felt like the breath of tobacco lifted a weight from her shoulders. As disgusting as that habit was for the queen, she had to agree with Maleficent: it was deeply soothing.

“I have a son who loves me,” she finally spoke.

“Henry’s growing up. Do you expect him to live in this hellhole of a town for how long? He’s becoming a man, soon enough he will have a family of his own and you will be alone for good.”

Another long silence followed as Regina gathered words to respond to Mal’s harsh statement. The dragon-woman took the cigarette from her lover’s hand to resume breathing in and out the tobacco smoke.

“I have… you.”

“Please, Regina,” Maleficent responded with a cynical tone and nearly laughed at the thought of them being a couple, “this won’t be some epic love story.” She spoke while gesturing towards both of themselves. “We are old friends who fuck to appease our anger towards the world. You don’t love me and you never will.” The dragon-woman’s cruel – but truthful – words were always delivered with a raspy tone, like an ancient enchantment or a prophecy. Mal finished her cigarette and put it out on the ashtray on the nightstand.

“You’re not like me,” the blonde continued, “dragons are solitary creatures. Humans are not.” Maleficent took a deep breath and sat closer to Regina. Her hands touched the queen’s jaw, slightly lifting it up. “You don’t just mate and go home like nothing happened.” The blonde’s hand traveled down a few inches and traced Regina’s sharp collarbone with the tip of her fingers. The touch made the queen shiver.

“I-I…” Regina closed her eyes, swallowing a moan. She had lost her words between the mess of her feelings and the sexual arousal Maleficent caused. Her body stiffed under gentle, but firm, hands. Mal reached for the queen’s nape, intertwined her fingers between dark locks and pulled her closer. Confident lips touched shivering ones, engulfed them in a hot, but loveless, kiss. Their tongues lashed, increasing the intensity of it. Between Regina’s red plump lips, whimpers escaped, and the dragon, proud of causing such reaction, smiled in a wicked way.

“You’ve always had a thing for blondes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... feel welcome to leave your thoughts and opinions on this piece in the comments section. If you'd like me to write any prompts (Swan Queen or Dragon Queen... or anything involving Regina really) let me know! ;)


End file.
